Zoey Fredericks
Zoey Fredericks The Strange Hippie Girl McKinley High (This Character Belongs to Jenna) Personality Personality Easy going, bright and optimistic, she tends to look on the bright side of life and is very open-minded. She's creative and peaceful, tending to look down on bullies and such. She is an open lesbian (although she might regret it currently), and hopes to become an artist when she is older. |- | Other |- | |} History History Michel and Alivia met in Paris; Alivia was from New York, visiting an aunt there, and Michel was a native. They seemed to fall in love immediately, both liberal and free-thinking. They started dating and soon got married; they traveled around the world for a few years, then Alivia was pregnant. They decided to settle down in New York, and soon had three beautiful children: Sofia, Kayden and Lukas. But Michel lost his job and they had to move, so they left for Lima, Ohio. It was very hard at first, going from huge city to teeny, tiny town, but they managed. Soon they had another girl; moi! After me they had Avril, then Levi and Brigitte, the little twins. Maman and Papa--they taught us all to speak French and English fluently--taught us to all be creative, think outside the box. Every so often they'd take a few of us up to Washington to protest from things; lately it's been cutting funding for things like the EPA and WICK, and the whole abortion and birth control thing. Did I mention they don't like religion? Like, at all? They say it blurs a sense of truth. So, that's how I grew up; and in homeschool, too. I never knew anything was wrong, that people might not like other people, (except when learning about the horrible horrific horrors of the wars of history and how war should be eradicated). My parents were the hippie parents. But things got tough again, and more and more bills were coming in, our dept was getting higher and higher. So, in an effort to have more time when they finally decided to go bankrupt and to save money (still don't get what they mean by that), after Sofia and Lukas were in college, I went to highschool, entering social hierachery. For the first time, as a sophomore. Sucks, right? They shoved a few of my other siblings into school too, said stuff like "We want Brigitte and Levi to get used to the school life, early on, we acted too late with you" and now I feel like I never see my famille. But, I try to make the best of it. From a young age I always loved singing, and espcially dancing--jazz and broadway are my best. But in my second year in highschool, as a junior, I was still ignorant. A few months ago, I came out of the closet...I have the slighest bit of regret about that, I suppose. (And I'm known for never regretting anything; even that time I snuffed a bit of the white stuff.) Appearance Appearance Long, thin red hair and hazel eyes, she's tall and pale and quirky. She usually stands out, with her bright red hair, and tends to aim for clothes that shock people or isn't exactly what everyone is wearing at the moment. She always has a pad and a camera on her, and writes poetry and draws sketches all the time. Tumblr lyvrv42wio1rnsh8uo1 400 large.jpg Zoey1.jpg Zoey2.png Zoey3.jpg Zoey4.jpg Zoey5.jpg Zoey6.jpg Zoey7.jpg Zoey8.jpg Zoey9.jpg Possessions Possessions Cats.jpg|My kitty cats! From left to right, it's Balthilde, Amie, Cheri, and Xanthe! camera.jpg|My camera! Relationships Relationships Category:Character Category:McKinley High Category:Female Category:Characters at McKinley High